


New Cologne

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: On Sousuke's birthday, he recieves a special litle gift from overseas. On a whim, he find out that the gift has more to give then just a nice smell.





	New Cologne

**Author's Note:**

> So I meant to get this done last night and up earlier, but I have school all day on Wed and... yeah. It's short, and a little disjointed, but smutty too.
> 
> Anywho, this is for Sousuke's Birthday so Happy Birthday you over-sized shark :P

_Sousuke._

_Hope you have been doing well! I miss you dearly over here, but I found something I thought you might be interested in!_

_Hope this helps with your “problem” and hope you have a wonderful birthday!_

Teal eyes roamed the letter his Aunt had lovingly wrote, his face turning from the card to the present she had stuck a pink ribbon on and called his present.

It was Sousuke’s seventeenth birthday this coming weekend and for the first time in a long time, he wasn’t away at a competition or a meet meaning he might be able to spend it with friends.

That was, until he overheard Rin making plans to go home for the weekend.

It was entirely understandable. His friend rarely got time away to spend with his family and he and Sousuke had lost touch over the years, meaning that it was unlikely the redhead even remembered his birthday.

Sousuke sighed as he tossed the card under his books and proceeded to pop open the small bottle of cologne to study it.

It promised to attract those who were already infatuated with you, something about the chemicals mixing with a person’s natural smell or something; chemistry was never Sousuke’s strongest subject.

Not that he cared all that much.

Shrugging his shoulders, the young man lifted the nozzle, giving a few test pumps before a light dusting coated his neck and collar bone. Curiously, the inside of his wrist ran over the residue, his nose giving a tentative sniff, slightly disappointed at how basic a cologne it was. Dismissing it, the young man casually tossed it amongst his things for swim practice before leaving for it.

It’s not like those things really worked anyway, just some marketing ploy to get people to pay exorbitant prices for a bottle of water with some smells in it.

Still, it _would_ be interesting to see the reaction others had to him, Sousuke thought as he titled the bottle on the table.

_Especially_ his friend and roommate Rin.

It was hard, to tell himself not to have feelings for a guy who’s smile made him do the same. Even when the young man grew closer to someone Sousuke loathed.

Haruka Nanase was a selfish guy, not caring about how many people he hurt to do what he wanted. He’d already hurt Rin once; who knew how many others he had hurt.

Like his friend Makoto.

Sousuke stood at the sight of the clock, gym bag slung over his good shoulder, mind still angry over Haruka Nanase.

How can someone so appalling have friends like he does? How can someone so selfish keep people like the smiling Makoto around? How can someone that acts the way Haru does and get people to come back to him after he hurts them?

Anger tightened his hand into a fist, breathing becoming tight and controlled.

No.

He couldn’t let this get to him today.

He was going to have a good day.

_Especially_ today.

The smell of chlorine hit him as he walked through the locker room door, his lungs heaving as he relaxed. A good practice, good friends, good evening.

That’s all he wanted.

“Good afternoon Sousuke-senpai!”

Looking to the bouncing younger, Sousuke watched as the young man all but ran to him, face wide with excitement.

“How are you?” the younger asked happily, hands behind his back and eyes eager.

“Fine thanks,” the young man shrugged, watching as the younger started to lean towards him.

“New cologne Sousuke-senpai?” Ai asked, sniffing curiously.

“Something my Aunt sent me from America,” the elder brushed off, “why?”

“It smells good,” the younger laughed, “very manly!”

“I agree!” Momo interjected from around the locker, “what is it? I wanna try it! It’ll drive the girls wild!”

“O-Oh! Me too!” Ai jumped, “I wanna smell tough!”

“It doesn’t work like that,” Sousuke chuckled, glancing to the little red cylinder tucked away in his towels.

“Aw~ Why not?” the younger pouted, Momo leaning over him with an equally as sad pout.

“Yeah, why not?”

Ignoring their begging, Sousuke moved out to the pool area, his arms stretching as the took his mark for his warm-up, eyes only glancing to his friend who was currently giving the first-years some much-needed instruction.

Now he was curious. It was obvious that Ai and Momo smelt something different on him, making him wonder what exactly Rin would smell when he got close enough.

Sousuke could’ve kicked himself for forgetting that chlorine would both wash off the cologne and cover it with its own. What’s more, the smell of the pool wouldn’t necessarily come off with just one shower, meaning it could change the scent after the fact.

Regardless, the young man decide to forgo his worries, figuring that since his Aunt had gone through all the trouble to mail it to him from the Sates, he might as well wear it.

After showering and toweling off, Sousuke was careful to be discrete, knowing that if some of the team caught him applying cologne, he might never be able to evade the numerous questions thrown his way. Then again, he was fairly certain he intimidated most of them, meaning that while they might ask him for help on routines or work-outs, they wouldn’t dare pick on him.

Besides, he really didn’t want to be asked whether or not he “had a hot date”.

He wasn’t ready to admit to anyone his sexuality.

He wasn’t ready to admit it to himself.

After avoiding more questions from Ai and Momo, Sousuke managed to make is way to his joint room, relaxing in his chair as best he could for the team’s captain to finish what he was doing.

“Hey.”

Took less time than he thought.

“Hey,” Sousuke nodded, “shouldn’t you need more time?”

“Makoto volunteered to take over the duties from me,” Rin shrugged off, “since I’m going home with Haru and them for the weekend.”

“And he’s not?” the elder pressed, Rin busying himself with an overnight bag.

“He said he’ll take a later train,” the redhead explained, stuffing clothes into his duffle, head only lifting up to take in a quick sniff. “What the Hell are you wearing?” Rin asked, his nose wrinkling.

“Trying a new cologne,” Sousuke grinned, “why? You wanna try it?”

“As if!”

The young man froze slightly at the laugh, his face doing its best not to falter.

“Sorry Sousuke, but it’s not for you,” Rin grinned, his bag slung over his shoulder, “try something a little more… chlorine-y,” the younger teased, Sousuke’s teal eyes shooting daggers at him.

“I’m not interested in attracting fish-men,” the elder half-joked, Rin laughing as he made to leave the room.

“Oh! Makoto wants some new workout regiments for his team,” Rin turned as he remembered, “he said he’d stop by after he helped clean up. They’re on my desk; feel free to add anything you think is necessary!”

“Got it,” Sousuke murmured, his body turning to bury himself in his work.

“Have a great weekend!” the redhead called as he all but ran to catch up with most of his old swim team, Sousuke’s anger bristling as he saw Haru standing nonchalantly by the door.

“You too,” the elder muttered, hating how low in his stomach his heart sank as the door shut behind his best friend.

Figured.

Sousuke stared at his notes for the longest time, nothing registering despite rereading the same line over and over again.

Jaw set, the young man leaned down to dig through his bag, his hand enclosing around the red bottle to examine the label once again.

There was no mention of not applying after swimming or whether or not other chemicals would interfere with the scent, though Sousuke suspected it might be the case, given how Ai and Momo reacted before he took a swim.

Then again, chlorine might have smelt better to Rin, given his choice of partner.

Sousuke leaned back against the chair, eyes staring at the ceiling.

He wondered why he had his hopes up, wondered why he thought it might change Rin’s mind. Had he thought his friend would fall head over heels in love and leap into his arms?

What a stupid idea.

Sousuke wanted desperately to shove the little bottle in the trash, opting instead to stuff it where no one else might find it. Slipping it under his pillow, Sousuke figured he might as well give it Ai and Momo to fool around with or at the very least he’d forget all about it.

If Rin found it he might need to relive their rather painful interaction.

Sousuke slumped in his chair, feeling hollow and coming to accept the fact that his love life would be very much like his birthday.

Lonely.

Shoving the ear buds into his ears, the young man turned up his music and hoped to drown out the frustrations of the day and actually get work done, his weekend looking very quiet and uneventful.

It was by pure luck that Sousuke saw the shadow on the other side of the door, his music up so high he couldn’t hear the young man banging on his door.

Makoto seemed surprised to see the door open so quickly, Sousuke looking down at him with a rather stern expression.

“Oh, hey Sousuke!” the younger smiled up, remembering to use the elder’s preferred name, “how are you?”

“Alright,” the young man backed away to let Makoto in, “you?”

“Fine thank you,” Makoto nodded as he stepped in, the door shutting behind him before Sousuke went to retrieve the documents.

“Rin said it was on his desk,” the elder murmured, “give me a minute to find them though, he always keeps it so messy….”

“Yeah, no worries,” the younger brushed off, head looking around the room in interest.

“You… alone?”

It was evident the younger was trying to keep the mood light despite the two of them hardly communicating, more to do with Sousuke and Haru’s aversion to one another.

Sousuke glanced up to Makoto, the younger seeming somewhat uncomfortable standing still; unusual for him.

He wondered if he and Makoto would have gotten along better if they had managed to spend some time alone. They had similar interests, similar ideas in terms of encouragement and teaching styles.

Turning back to the pages, Sousuke sighed, figuring it would be best for him if he didn’t dwell on anything.

“Yeah,” Sousuke nodded, “Rin’s already gone home to see his mom and sister for the weekend.”

_And Haru_.

“Right,” the younger murmured, hating the awkward silence between them. “New cologne?” Makoto asked as he stepped around the room, Sousuke sighing deeply at the comment.

“Yeah,” he muttered, “not really working out; gonna pitch it.”

“Really?” the young man asked, swallowing thickly, “that’s a shame...”

A black eyebrow raised in curiosity, his head turning to look at the young man waiting somewhat patiently between the desk and the door.

“Oh?”

Makoto stilled, his eyes widening slightly as he became aware of what he had just said.

“Why is that?” Sousuke asked, straightening up in curiosity, Makoto unable to help the twinge of blush that dusted over his cheeks.

“W-Well,” the young man swallowed again, “it smells really nice is all.”

“Yeah?” at this the elder casually walked towards him, “what does is smell like to you?”

Makoto looked up in confusion, his feet slowly starting to back away from the approaching man.

“Wh... What do you-?”

“Everyone’s been saying it smells different,” Sousuke murmured, his grin teasing as he leaned towards the younger, “so… what does it smell like to you?”

Makoto looked away from the elder, the heat in the room having increased given their new proximity.

Sousuke looked down at the young man, finally getting a good look at the younger after the few weeks of knowing him.

He was a little shorter than Sousuke; smaller too, though not by much. It was very obvious the younger took care of himself, careful never to over exert himself and taking breaks as necessary.

It was also obvious that he understood what it was like to be unintentionally dumped.

“Maybe... I-I should get-”

A hand slammed against the door, keeping it shut and forcing Makoto to look up at Sousuke.

“C’mon,” Sousuke grinned, the younger pinned between the large body and the wall, “just tell me.”

Sousuke was here alone, and he knew of Makoto’s ability to panic and overreact, having seen Nagisa tease him relentlessly about it.

He wouldn’t take the joke too far, just far enough so that the two of them might have a good laugh.

“I-It... it uh...”

For some reason Makoto couldn’t get his bearings, his body fidgeting and his mouth seemingly uncomfortable. His chest was heaving, the two top buttons he had left undone giving Sousuke a peak down the well-muscled body.

The younger was acting strangely, his body shuffling against the power the scent had over him. His throat was thick, unable to swallow, and he seemed to want to get both closer and far away from the young man that was blocking him from leaving.

Sousuke looked the younger up and down, watching the tongue flick over the pink lips, wondering how a man’s could look so soft and plump. The lashes that framed the emerald eyes were longer than Sousuke had seen and the skin, despite the amount of sun, water, and sweat it had seen was still smooth and just begging to be touched.

“It just... smells _so_ good...”

Maybe it was the innocent way Makoto couldn’t keep his eyes on Sousuke, or how his skin had taken on a light flush, or the breathy tone he spoke with and the subtle moan in the back of his throat. Maybe it was brought on by years of pent up sexual desire and the loneliness of rejection that finally unleashed on someone who looked so wanting. Maybe it was Sousuke’s desire to not be alone for another night.

Or maybe it was all of it at once.

Either way, it was a surprise to Makoto when lips covered his and the force all but slammed him into the door.

The younger was stunned, his wrists in strong hands and pinned against the wood next to him.

He and Sousuke hardly knew each other. They had only spent a few hours at most in communication, and even then, the elder hardly revealed a thing about himself.

But the _smell_ …

Coupled with the dark appearance and striking contrast, Makoto found his mild crush had grown into an unfathomable monster that would not be contained.

Makoto willingly gave into the pleasure.

His mouth pushed back, hands slipping free to wrap around the strong neck and back, his nose inhaling Sousuke’s scent deeply, the subtle changes further arousing him.

Makoto had caught a whiff when he had arrived with the other, the scent making his heart pound a little louder and his head almost forced to look for the owner. The deduction a fairly simple one after observing how many people were asking Sousuke about his cologne.

He only wanted to get a sniff.

Just one more time.

The younger grew lightheaded as his need for oxygen became even more apparent. His lips forced themselves to part, his lungs sucking in as much air as he could before Sousuke returned to ravish his mouth once more.

Sensing an opportunity, Sousuke’s tongue wormed its way into the gaping mouth, deep hums bubbling up from the back of Makoto’s throat.

The thick muscle touched and pressed at the warm cavern, coaxing out the other’s tongue, to make him just as engaged in their antics as he was.

_“Ah… han…”_

Makoto felt overwhelmed by the sudden sensations, his body and mind being swept up by the emotions that were flooding his senses and reason.

And he gladly let himself be taken along.

His back peeled off the wooden door as Sousuke grabbed him around the hips, lifting the younger off the ground despite Makoto’s bulk.

Legs wrapping around the strong waist, the elder made a quick decision, carrying the younger to his desk, books and papers flying to the floor as the strong body landed on the wooden surface.

It was only then did Makoto become aware of their situation, his eyes finally opening to look down to the surface, one of his hands coming to support his unsteady body. Green looked back up to teal, Sousuke seeing an untapped desire and lust covering the emerald orbs.

“Here?” the younger panted, reality starting to wash over him like a cold shower.

“Can’t really take you up to bed now can I?” Sousuke whispered, his own breath panting and his head jerking to the top bunk, “can you imagine?”

Makoto’s eyes flickered around, his breathing deep as he silently pondered the entire gravity of the situation.

“What do you want to do?”

Sousuke’s lips were to his ear, Makoto’s nose now buried in the crook of his neck, his lungs deeply inhaling the intoxicating aroma. Lids fluttered close at the scent, Makoto’s free hand coming to run over the strong shoulder and collarbone, hoping to drink in more.

How did it devolve into this?

It was just Sousuke teasing him, a young man laughing at his friend at some stupid joke that was all going to make everyone feel better. Two people who barely knew each other, yet holding more in common than they thought.

Now Makoto was settled on his desk, about to engage in something that could easily destroy the thin friendship they had already started to grow.

Warm breath ghosted over the strong muscle, his heart quivering as his body reacted strongly to the cologne.

And he wanted too.

Whatever Sousuke was wearing, Makoto wanted him to always wear it. To always smell so good, so enticing.

So comforting.

Sousuke, if it was at all possible, smelt of comfort and strength, of protection.

Makoto wanted all that and more.

“You…”

The word was all it took for Sousuke’s thread of control to snap, his lips returning to capture the others, Makoto needing to rely on his hand on the desk to keep him upright, otherwise he and Sousuke would need to explain why there was a hole in the wall.

Makoto’s other hand was around the other’s neck, his fingers reaching up to massage the scalp, nails digging into the short black strands.

Sousuke’s hips forced the other’s further onto the desk, one of his hands reaching to angle the mouth, to kiss Makoto deeper, to further their mutual pleasure.

A short gasp escaped the other’s lips, the growing bulge in Sousuke’s pants not going amiss on him.

Taking advantage of the sudden surprise, Sousuke’s tongue returned to the warm cavern, his actions encouraged by the soft moans.

The elder was not interested in foreplay or wasting time, especially given the sounds the man beneath him. Firmly, Sousuke grasped the white shirt and all but ripped it open, buttons dancing on the table while the shirt was pulled away from the muscled chest. Lips remained locked together as the other raked his fingers down the abdomen to the top of the pants, Sousuke expertly fiddling with the belt and buttons before the pants and underwear were pulled to the other’s ankles, soon becoming singular as Makoto slipped his foot out of the garment to give Sousuke easier access.

Hands on the thick thighs, Sousuke ran over the smooth skin, his fingers slipped over and around the hips, bringing Makoto’s body closer to the bulge in his pants.

Lube…

Sousuke’s hand ran over the warm flesh, his fingers deliberately avoiding the straining erection that was silently begging for contact.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Sousuke was greeted to the sight of Makoto trying to prolong their touch by leaning into the kiss, their parting leaving Makoto’s tongue hanging from his mouth.

They needed it _now_.   

Rin must have some.

“Gimme a minute…” Sousuke whispered, silently promising to return as he made to dig through his friend’s desk, surprised when he was stopped by hands gripping the front of his shirt.

“Don’t-Don’t leave me,” Makoto gasped against Sousuke’s mouth, his lips reaching to cover the other’s, his green eyes closing gently.

Teal eyes widened at the request, realization dawning on him.

Maybe it was because of the situation, Makoto wanting contact, his mind driven mad with lust.

But Sousuke heard more.

He wasn’t the only one who was being left behind.

Makoto was scared. Scared of change, scared to lose his best friend, scared of the future.

He just wanted to be held. To be protected. To be loved.

Sousuke only pressed back, kissing and sucking at the lower lip, his hands pulling the hips upwards, Makoto now at an awkward angle for his back.

“This is gonna hurt,” Sousuke told him with a husky grin, the young man shuddering at the words.

“Th… That’s okay,” he whispered, his throat swallowing thickly, his lungs heaving as he tried to calm his erratic heart rate.

Grinning, the young man let the legs go so that he might reach for his own belt, the younger swallowing thickly at the sight of the other’s size.

“Told you,” the elder murmured, his tip coming to press at the entrance, Makoto’s jaw tightening at the pain he was about to experience.

They went slow, despite the growing need the two of them held for one another. Legs twitched as Sousuke entered him, his breathing situation worsening as he tried to gasp for air, his chest heaving erratically.

“God you’re tight,” the young man moaned, the grip on the hip tightening enough to leave marks on the flesh, “God you’re _good_.”

“I… I… _ah…_ I… _nngnn_ …”

Drool slipped down Makoto’s chin, his head tilting upward, exposing his throat to the young man that was causing him unbearable pleasure and pain.

“Tell me,” Sousuke breathed, his fingers running along the muscled lines, “what does it smell like _now_?”

“ _Ah... ha... un,”_ Makoto swallowed thickly, his thoughts a jumbled mess, “ _g-goo-ah... s-so... haah_.”

“Sorry,” the elder whispered, “couldn’t quite hear you...”

“ _Ah.. hah…”_ the young man gasped, “ _G-Good_ !” Makoto finally managed to call out, “ _s-so good!_ ”

The large form hovered over the younger, Sousuke’s lips returning to the shell of Makoto’s ear.

“So are you.”

It was the last thing Makoto heard before the hips snapped forward and Sousuke filled him to the hilt. Screaming in surprise, tears now started to slip from his eyes, Makoto’s strangled sobs cut off with his attempts to drink in more air to calm himself.

“… _fuck_ ….”

Makoto was too distracted to notice the guttural groan that came from Sousuke’s lips. Taking in deep breaths, Makoto dared to look from the ceiling to the at the man inside him, only catching sight of the crown of black hair. Sousuke was bent over, his lungs taking in deep breaths to relax his body, every instinct in him telling to thrust and never stop.

Even if Makoto begged him too.

It frightened him, to some extent, to have a side of him like this be awaked.

It was also thrilling.

Makoto’s heart quivered at the sight of the feral eyes, an animal now taking hold of Sousuke’s desires. Finger splaying on the desk, the young man slowly pulled out, Makoto’s body reacting to the absence before it tightened again as he was filled again.

The two were thankful that the two of them were alone in the dorms. If someone heard the screaming moans coming from Sousuke’s room, they might need to investigate to make sure all was well.

And all was _better_ than well.

Makoto reached to grip the broad back and shoulders, his body pressing tightly to the other, clinging to him as though Sousuke was his only thread to the real world. He called, unhindered, to the man inside him. All embarrassment, all reserve, gone from the young man that would so frequently put the needs of others above his own.

Now he was acting for himself, giving in to selfish desires and relinquishing his proper demeanor.

His thighs tightened around the other’s hips, silently pressing each other closer together, if that was even possible.

“ _Ah… un… S-Sousuke-”_ Makoto cried, his nose burying in the collarbone, lungs inhaling deeply the changing scent, “ _Oh Sousuke…_ ”

“ _Oh Makoto_ ,” the elder whispered, through his grunts, the material around his arm tightening as the fabric was clutched in a balling fist, Makoto’s lungs wide as he drank in the aroma of sex and something more desirable.

“Mm… _ah… mmm_.”

Sousuke groaned as he felt the man tighten around him, Makoto’s insides practically twitching as pleasure repeatedly washed over him, his mind unable to comprehend such passion could exist.

_“Hah… ugn… a-ah_ ,” the younger whimpered, his toes curling and his body shaking from pure delight and desire.

He was not going to last long.

“ _S-Sousuke_ -” Makoto stammered, his body trembling with a need he never knew could exist, “ _Sousuke_!”

His hand slammed against the wall as he tried to steady his body, his hold on Sousuke relinquished, though he wished he didn’t have too.

Sousuke felt rather than heard Makoto cum, the younger tightening deliciously around him and his body arching off the desk like some taunt bow, nails scratching over the wood and all, mouth open in a silent scream.

Makoto was numb from exertion, his body all but flopping onto the desk as the elder finished inside of him, his body barely reacting to the warmth or the feeling of something spilling inside of him.

His lungs panted, his eyes glancing down to his stomach and thighs, flushing deeper still at his appearance.

His legs were splayed open, feet dangling over the edge and his stomach was soiled with himself. His pants were handing from one foot, shoes still on him and his white shirt opened but still around his arms, now wrinkled and mussed.

He looked disgusting.

A hand brushed the locks of hair off his face, forcing the red face to meet the teal eyes.

The two did nothing but pant and stare at each other, Sousuke following the gaze to the younger’s state. Makoto, though conscious enough to care, could not find the strength to move or fix himself into a more presentable.

It was Sousuke that did that for him.

Makoto was limp as his body was pulled to the strong chest, his white shirt pulled off his sweating form, pants dropped to the floor and his shoes removed. Now naked, the younger felt his body lift up off the wood to somehow find purchase on the mattress, his eyes noticing that they were on the top bunk.

His head only turned when he felt a body next to him make the mattress sink lower.

Sousuke joined him quietly, pulling the covers over the two of them, his eyes watching as the lids covered the emerald eyes, Makoto slowly falling into an exhausted sleep, Sousuke following suit.

**With** a jerk the elder woke suddenly, his heart racing and his eyes wide. Unsure of what had woke him, Sousuke’s head turned every which way, his body relaxing when he saw the man sleeping next to him.

Sousuke lifted up to his side as he watched the young man sleep, head facing away from the elder and his stomach to the mattress, his hand by his face.

Easing back onto the pillow, the young man hoped to fall back into his deep slumber, metal against his fingers making him confused

Digging out the bottle, Sousuke was reminded of the little spritz that set this whole event off, causing Makoto to seemingly go crazy with lust.

Now he was curious. Reaching over to grab the bottle, Sousuke unscrewed the cologne and reached in to take a drop. Slowly, the young man let the liquid fall onto the curve of the spine, Makoto humming quietly when it touched his skin but remained still none the less.

In small circles, Sousuke rubbed the scent into the flesh, Makoto’s body adjusting in his sleep. When it was all gone, only then did the elder lower his nose to the skin, breathing deeply.

His breath left him through his mouth, the warm air ghosting over the skin as he drank in deeply Makoto’s scent.

Good didn’t even come close to describing it.

It was no shock that Makoto gave in to Sousuke’s impulses, given how good the younger smelt to him. If this was how he was to the younger…

“What are you doing?”

Teal eyes glanced up to the sleepy, but confused green, Makoto’s head having lifted up after all the shuffling around and on him.

“I can’t smell the cologne on me like you do,” Sousuke teased softly, his fingers running over the smooth skin, “so I wanted to know what it’s like...”

“Why would it smell differently on me?” Makoto mumbled, “that doesn’t make any sense...”

“It’s a special cologne I got for my birthday from my aunt,” the elder explained, “says it reacts with the body’s natural scent to make something that everyone else experiences it differently,” his lungs inhaled deeply, nose still to Makoto’s back, “so _this_ is how good it can smell...”

“Sp-Spec…”

Sousuke ginned at the deep blush spreading across Makoto’s face, realization hitting the younger quiet rapidly.

“Oh…”

At this the smile faltered, Sousuke becoming aware of the implications.

“So… I am sorry about… all that,” he murmured, swallowing thickly, “it was because of that-”

“Your smile…”

Sousuke’s teasing stilled at the words, his grin fading as Makoto dared to peek out up at him.

“I… really like your smile,” the younger swallowed thickly, “and when you were constantly angry instead…” he looked back to the pillow, “I dunno… I guess I wanted to make you happy,” his ears went even more red, “you looked… better… with a smile…”

“Yeah?” the elder encouraged gently, “ _better_?”

Makoto rolled his eyes at the comment, his breath exiting in a deep sigh.

“Yes... better,” the young man admitted, his fingers lifting up to rub the strong upper arm, “you’re a good looking guy…” he looked away from the teal eyes, “everyone’s noticed it…”

“But you’re the only one that’s said it,” Sousuke murmured, Makoto smiling before he looked down to the pillow, his face burying in it and inhaled deeply.

“Besides,” the younger continued, “I like this smell better.”

“Yeah,” fingers ran over the muscled back, making Makoto twitch slightly, “so do I…”

The younger buried his smile into the pillow, an action so cute Sousuke couldn’t help but smile in response.

“So… when’s your birthday?”

Surprise took hold of the elder’s face as he looked to the young man, his eyes flickering around as he thought about the question.

“You said your aunt sent you that for your birthday,” Makoto reiterated, his head lifting from the pillow, seemingly desperate trying to find conversation to avoid the uncomfortable situation, “so… when is, or was, it?”

Exhaling deeply, Sousuke ran his hand over he curves of the other’s back, his eyes looking at the green before answering.

“Well, let’s see,” Sousuke reached under his pillow for his phone, the glow illuminating his face, “it’s three minutes past midnight now so… technically today.”

“Today?” Makoto sat up, “wait… why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“No point,” Sousuke shrugged, “it’s just a day.”

“But… don’t you want friends and presents and cake-”

“I guess,” the elder sighed, “but to be honest, it’s never really meant all that much. Yeah it’s nice to have those things, but I don’t get disappointed if I don’t get them.”

Makoto was gentle, his hand brushing over the cheek before his lips pressed against Sousuke’s. Shocked, though not displeased, the elder pressed back gently, the two moving slowly against the other.

“Happy Birthday,” Makoto whispered, his fingers gently rubbing the warm flesh, a slow smile spreading across the other’s face.

“Why thank you,” Sousuke murmured, his head leaning into the hand, “now this _isn’t_ a disappointment.”

“Oh good,” the younger laughed, “I’d hate to be a disappointment.”

“Well then, I guess  you’re going to have to do this for every birthday,” Sousuke told him simply, “since you don’t wanna disappoint me.”

“Wh-Wh-What!?” Makoto stammered, “wait-”

“From one extreme to the other,” the young man grinned, “you’re probably the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten.”

Green eyes searched teal, his throat thick and his jaw tight.

“Can’t… can’t we just start with a date?” Makoto mumbled, his partner chuckling at the innocence.

“That works for me,” Sousuke nodded, sighing deeply, “I want cake.”

“I’m sure we can find a café,” the younger laughed, his body coming closer to the other’s, “guess I need to get you a present too…”

Smiling, Sousuke thought about the little bottle that was likely the best present he’d ever received. Resting back against the pillow with Makoto pulled tightly into his arms, he wondered just how he was going to word his thank-you note to his aunt, and just how she’d take the “solution” to his “problem”.


End file.
